earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Diavolo Rosa
General Information First name: Diavolo Surname: Rosa Age: 20 Date of birth: July 8th, 1999 Race: Human Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Current residence: Ashborne Relationship status: Single Social status: Soldier Traits of Voice Language spoken: English Other languages known: Italian Style of speaking: Moderately conserved. Strained, passionate in the heat of battle. Volume of voice: Normal. Physical Appearance Height: 5'11 Weight: 160 lbs. Eye color: Amber. Black sclerae. Skin color: Tan. White. Shape of face: Well-defined, sharp jawline and prominent cheekbones. Distinguishing features: Eyes. Build of body: Slender, muscular. Hair color: Black. Hair style: Medium-length undercut fashioned into a pony-tail. Complexion: Spry. Posture: Composed, dignified. Typical clothing: Common leather tunic worn over an undergarment shirt. Dark, brown trousers worn with simple leather boots that reach half-way to the knees. Is seen by others as: Cautious. Brooding. Personality Likes: Honesty, hurdy-gurdy, pasta, pyrotechnics; sword dancing. Dislikes: Deception (when used against him), percussion instruments, processed meats, wood-carving. Education: Advanced. Fears: To die without a purpose. Personal goals: To reach high within the ranks of the Fire Nation. General attitude: The weak survive, the strong thrive. Religious values: Kayan the Goddess. General intelligence: Shrewd. General sociability: Unwelcoming. Health Sleeping habits: Atypical. Energy level: Atypical. Eating habits: Atypical. Memory: Precise with long-term, spotty for short-term memory. Any unhealthy habits: Has a tendency to overreact when his plans go astray. History Birth country: Fire Nation. Hometown: Ketimbang, a small hamlet South-East of Ashborne. Childhood: Not much is known of Diavolo’s childhood. What is known that he was born from the bottom of the social caste. A small society of untouchable people or social outcasts. He was but another unaccounted mouth to feed. Despite this low standing, Diavolo has a tendency to portray his childhood as brilliant. Without flaws, or without tragedy. He believed that he had such a close standing with his parents that he at first thought he couldn’t live without them ... Teen years: Early into his adolescence, Diavolo’s village of Ketimbang suffered a fierce drought. A sudden fire ran its course through the small village, and most burned to death. There are few survivors of the fire, and even less that are still present in Ashborne. While largely dismissive of the fire, Diavolo does admit on occasion that it was a great loss to bear. It was what drove him to join the Fire Nation’s army. Adult years: Still early in the days of his adulthood, Diavolo lives a comfortable life as a respected and dignified member of the Fire Nation army. He is now at the rank of corporal, where he stands as a leader of a small fireteam that he leads into countless missions of reconnaissance and expeditions across the known lands. Past places of residence: Ketimbang History of family: Normal. Briefly explain life story: Diavolo was born of the lowest caste in the Fire Nation’s society, in a small village by the name of Ketimbang (not to be confused with Ketimbang or Katibung of Sumatra). He lived a wholesome life with his parents and siblings before a fire took them all and left him on his own. This pushed him to become a member of the Fire Nation’s army, where he now stands as a corporal in charge of his own fireteam. Relationships Parents: Deceased. Siblings: Deceased. Any enemies (and why): None. Children: None. Friends: None. Best friend(s): None. Important friends/relatives (explain): None. Love interest (if there is one): None. Combat Peaceful or violent: Violently aggressive when in battle. Weapon (if applicable): Bowie knife from the surface. Possesses a distinctly large 12” blade, engraved with ancient runes on its left sides. Features a leather-grip hilt that’s 5” in length, ending in a cruciform pommel that takes the shape of a concentric cross. Style of fighting: Making use of both Fire, Diavolo favors close to mid-range combat that allows him to get up close and personal to his opponents. His reliance on magic makes him exceptionally vulnerable to those who are physically stronger and faster than him, but he makes good use of his wit to compensate and outmaneuver his opponents. Others Occupation: Corporal Current home: Ashborne Favorite types of food: Kebab Favorite types of drink: Red wine. Hobbies/past times: Pyrotechnics. Guilty pleasures: Fantasizes about life in the world above the core. Pet peeves: Hates when people eat with their mouths open. Pets: Crazy Diamond, a full-blooded slate grey and white direwolf originally from Alfheim. Talents: Has a knack for taking care of children, despite how much he hates doing so. Favorite colors: Gold Favorite type of music: Tavern party music. Stats Spells *'''Fire Bolt''': A simple, rudimentary skill that allows the user to conjure solid fire in the shape of a bolt. It has similar piercing properties to that of steel when untempered. It is weak against water magic, but is enhanced by air magic. The user ejects a small wisp of fire magic from their fingers, where it will travel at the speed of an arrow. Anyone who catches the arrow, or is shot by this bolt, will suffer as the area touching the bolt will be burned. It has a maximum range of 15 feet, and can only be shot two times per round (as long as each index finger/middle finger is free, where the bolt is cast from.) *'''From the Pinnacle to the Pit''': This is an escape technique that Diavolo only uses in emergency situations. To perform it, he first must build up a given amount of magic in his feet. This takes more than a few seconds in battle (one round), which leaves Diavolo open to attack by pursuers. Although this can be slightly circumvented if the magic is built up beforehand (Diavolo can only store at maximum three charges of this at once.) Once the magic is prepared, Diavolo expels his fire magic from his feet in an explosive manner, propelling him at a speed faster than the eye can follow just a near 15 feet away in whatever direction Diavolo was facing in. However, once this is done, Diavolo cannot adjust his trajectory or change course. Meaning that if an enemy were to preemptively attack where Diavolo was heading, he’d be caught in the attack. Grants +3 Dexterity when used. *'''King Crimson''': Diavolo’s ultimate technique. Diavolo concentrates all of the magical energy within his being and collects it into his lungs. From there the magic becomes flames, and Diavolo exhales it as fiery blast of burning death. To control this huge amount of energy, Diavolo must make use of both of his hands to control it lest it should backfire and kill him in the process. This geyser of fire contorts and spins into the shape of a tornado. It is a slow, but powerful tornado that will incinerate anything it passes through. However, once the technique is finished, Diavolo will be exhausted of his magic. This usually disables Diavolo both because of him having no magic left in him. Trying this technique more than once in a fight could pose a serious threat to Diavolo’s life. He could die from exhaustion of using it again. Approved by: [[Aeres Friala]]